busek
by garekinclong
Summary: Jangan sampai Kenma menghapus semua fotonya di ponsel Kuroo. [ KuroKen ]


Jangan sampai Kenma menghapus semua fotonya di ponsel Kuroo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ busek ]**

 **Haikyuu!** milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperolah karena fanfiksi ini murni dikarang **garekinclong** demi asupan.

AU. Beware of typo, less IC, diction, and fast pace.

 **Kuroo** Tetsurou / Kozume **Kenma**

 _Enjoy_!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa ada banyak fotoku di ponselmu?"

Kuroo mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Usai membersihkan diri di _bathup_ bukan miliknya selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit, sebuah hal yang menjadi rahasianya terbongkar selama dirinya sibuk melumuri pori-pori kulit dengan busa sabun.

Kuroo berada dalam posisi dimana sebuah handuk masih melingkar pada pinggangnya.

Dan ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah kalimat pertanyaan dari Kenma.

"Kubilang," Kozume Kenma memperlihatkan sebuah layar ponsel penuh potret dirinya sendiri yang disimpan di _gallery_ ponsel Kuroo Tetsurou, "kenapa ada banyak fotoku di ponselmu?"

"Ah. Aha," Kuroo terbahak sebentar, maju beberapa langkah mendekati posisi Kenma yang duduk di pinggir kasur miliknya sendiri, meninggalkan tetes-tetes air yang mulanya menempel pada betis Kuroo.

Perlu diingat, Kuroo menumpang mandi di kamar Kenma.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh kupikir kau takkan peduli, Kenma," Kuroo menaikkan poni basahnya yang menutupi pandangan dengan sekali usapan tangan ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku memang tidak peduli. Tapi aku heran."

Kenma masih menatap tajam, seolah-olah matanya meminta penjelasan detail.

"Wow, tidak biasanya kau begini. Apa _game_ di Nintendomu membosankan sampai kau membongkar _gallery_ ponselku?"

"Ya."

Kuroo menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan spontan. Bunyi _plak_ yang mengudara membuahkan bekas kemerahan pada wajah, "Haishh," kedua telapak tangan dilepas dari wajah, seiring pasrahnya Kuroo, "...aku hanya ingin menyimpannya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kenma memutar punggung ponsel layaknya gangsing yang berporos pada lantai, "Aku sangsi ada alasan lain yang menjadi dasar penyimpanan fotoku."

Decihan tidak membantu Kuroo menyelamatkan alasan sederhana untuk meyakinkan Kenma, tapi, ia tetap melakukannya, "Che. Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin menyimpannya. Serius."

"Sebanyak ini?" Kenma menggulirkan layar usap ke bawah, menampakkan banyak potret Kenma dalam berbagai kesempatan.

Kuroo meneguk ludah.

"Er. Iya."

...dan mendapat tatapan kecewa yang bermakna mendalam dari Kenma.

"Sekarang kau mulai berbohong padaku, Kuroo," Kenma bertutur, dua alis menukik tajam, hingga kerutan pada dahi terlihat kentara sekali lihat. Kuroo mulai pusing, apa yang harus ia katakan pada sahabatnya sejak kecil demi mempertahankan 1,804 foto di ponselnya?

"Aku tidak berbohong, Kenma. Aku menyimpannya karena—setidaknya, aku punya foto-foto _candid_ seorang Kozume Kenma yang lucu."

Kenma menyipitkan netra, respon cepat kala mendengar alasan lebih detail dari Kuroo, "...Begitu?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, akan kuhapus."

Kuroo hampir menerjang Kenma demi menyelamatkan ponsel, namun tanpa sengaja, handuk putih milik Kenma yang dikenakan Kuroo hampir merosot. Dengan pemikiran prioritas utama, Kuroo lebih memilih menahan handuknya.

"Kenma, jangan. Pokoknya jangan. Kau akan menyesal jika kau menghapus foto-foto itu," Kuroo mengancam dari kejauhan, tangannya masih sibuk melilitkan ujung handuk.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal," jari telunjuk Kenma lihai menekan pemilihan foto-foto yang akan dihapus. Seiring Kenma melincahkan gerakan jari, wajah Kuroo mulai memucat.

"Kau akan menyesalinya! Berikan ponselku!" Kuroo berjalan selangkah, tetapi handuk yang susah payah ia lilit hampir merosot lagi.

Kenma setengah teriak menyahut ancaman Kuroo, "Tidak!"

"Kenma sialan!"

Kala Kuroo sudah meraih ponselnya walau tangan kirinya sibuk memegangi handuk demi sensor barang pribadinya, Kenma tersenyum santai.

"Sudah kuhapus. Sekarang aku tenang."

Efek petir imajiner menjadi latar belakang Kuroo. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi, bahkan pupil matanya yang sudah sebiji semakin diperkecil.

"... Oh... tidak..." Kuroo membanting ponsel ke kasur. Dua tangannya kini menempel pada pelipis. Kuroo tidak mengindahkan kali tentang terlihatnya semua aset tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terpampang jelas di depan Kenma.

Dahi Kuroo sampai jatuh ke lantai. Posisi sujud membuat kesan Kuroo mengenaskan. Gumaman yang tak terdefinisi menjadi polusi suara.

Melihat kondisi Kuroo yang berubah drastis, Kenma mulai khawatir, "K-Kuroo, kau kena—"

Kuroo mengambil ponselnya, lalu mencari-cari sebuah aplikasi. Begitu aplikasi yang ia cari ditemukan, jari telunjuknya segera menekannya secara tidak santai.

Kamera diarahkan pada Kenma. Kuroo beberapa kali menekan wajah Kenma dalam layar ponsel demi fokus kamera.

"Kuroo, jangan foto aku!" Kenma menggenggam bagian atas ponsel sehingga kameranya tertutupi. Kuroo kesal, layar pada ponselnya menjadi hitam padahal dirinya tadi sudah mendapat fokus yang bagus.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba Kuroo mulai merengganggkan pegangannya pada ponsel.

"Ahh... benar juga. Kau tidak akan menyesalinya, ya, Kenma."

Mendengar itu, Kenma semakin tidak mengerti, "...Huh?"

Kuroo mengenakan pakaiannya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kamar mandi. Begitu seluruh lapis pakaian sudah menempel pada tubuhnya, Kuroo pamit undur diri.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Sebelum pintu kamar ditutup, Kuroo berpesan sesuatu yang membuat Kenma tak bisa tidur semalaman.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kenma menunggu kemunculan Kuroo.

Berangkat sekolah tanpa Kuroo rasanya tidak biasa karena kesehariaan Kenma selalu menyangkutkan eksistensi Kuroo dalam setiap aktivitas, bahkan mengupil sekalipun.

Menunggu di depan rumah sampai _boss_ musuh dalam _game_ habis tertumpas membuat kesabaran Kenma habis.

 _Apa Kuroo marah karena foto-foto itu kuhapus?_

 _Ah. Aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Salah siapa memotret orang tanpa izin. Pasti foto-foto itu disalahgunakan._

Kenma memilih _stage_ tersulit dalam _game_ yang tengah ia mainkan.

Baru lima menit sibuk memutari istana virtual demi mencari pemimpin para monster, Kenma merasakan sebuah siluet melewati rumahnya. Bahkan Kenma sendiri takjub, baru kali ini ia peka akan lingkungan setelah yang sudah-sudah.

Kenma menekan tombol ' _pause_ ', lalu bangkit dan keluar dari rumah. Memastikan siluet yang barusan lewat itu adalah siluet yang ia tunggu.

Rambut ayam hasil _wax_ ciri khas Kuroo Tetsurou membuahkan rasa lega. Kenma mengejar Kuroo dengan tangan mengayunkan Ninteendo.

"Kuroo! Kurooo!" panggilnya selantang mungkin. Berharap Kuroo akan berhenti dan menungguinya demi berjalan bersama.

Kuroo benar berhenti, namun setelah Kenma berada di hadapannya, Kuroo tidak berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Kuroo, kenapa kau—haah—t-tidak menjemputku...?" Kenma berbicara sembari mengatur pernapasannya yang hancur. Bahkan ia tak pernah lari gila-gilaan dalam beberapa tahun ini.

"Ken..." Kuroo mulai membuka bibir setelah keheningan lama terjadi sampai Kenma berhasil menormalkan pernapasannya.

Tetapi penggalan kata yang memulai awal kalimat itu mengguncangkan batin Kenma.

"...apa kau memanggilku? Apa kau mengenalku?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kenma mendapat penjelasan dari ibu Kuroo sendiri.

Menghilangkan foto dari ponsel Kuroo berarti menghilangkan ingatannya terhadap orang yang berkaitan di foto itu. Setelah dihapus, efeknya baru bekerja saat pergantian hari.

Ibu Kuroo tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kuroo, tapi seingatnya, itu mulai terjadi sebelum Kuroo memasuki SMA.

' _Memang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara logis. Tapi itulah yang terjadi pada Tetsurou..._ '

Kenma kembali mengingat malam sebelum 'hilang memori' itu terjadi.

 **[ "** _ **Kenma, jangan. Pokoknya jangan. Kau akan menyesal jika kau menghapus foto-foto itu.**_ **" ]**

 **[ "** _ **Kau akan menyesalinya!**_ **" ]**

 **[ "** _ **Ahh... benar juga. Kau tidak akan menyesalinya, ya, Kenma.**_ **" ]**

"Kuroo..." Kenma terisak sendirian. Tiga _pack_ tisu tak mampu menghentikan aliran air matanya. Beberapa kali kepalan tangan menghantam kepala demi melukai diri sendiri karena dirinya tidak mendengarkan peringatan Kuroo.

"Kuroo... ma—hiks—af... a—akh—aku... aku—aagh..."

Kenma mencekik leher dan menekan dada, berusaha menghentikan senggukan yang tidak berhenti.

Ucapan Kuroo sebelum pergi dari kamar Kenma menggema di pikiran. Kali ini, Kenma baru menyadari relasi antara ucapan itu dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

 **[ "** _ **Kalau kau menyesalinya, tolong jangan lupakan kalau seluruh hidupku selalu kuhabiskan bersamamu.**_

 _ **Karena aku tahu benar, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.**_ **" ]**

* * *

 **a/n** : busek (b. Jawa) = hapus

Konten yang sangat tidak logis namun fanfiksi ini dibuat demi merayakan ulang tahun Kenma dan demi merayakan saya yang mendapat LE Lucas Poison x Poisson.

Happy Birthday, Dear Kenma Kozume!

Maaf apabila alurnya terlalu cepat, tidak IC, dan segala kekurangan yang tampak pada fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca pada first debut saya di fandom ini!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
